


Darcy Barnes

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is Steve's kid, Darcyland (Marvel), Headcanon, Multi, Timeline Shenanigans, and Bucky's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The villain of the week looks at Steve and declares that there is a wound he can heal. Suddenly Steve has some sort of life in the seventy years between freezing and defrosting. Queue lots of confusion and timeline shenanigans. And also Steve and Bucky and their girl settling down as best they can.





	Darcy Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brooklyn Darcy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895580) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 
  * Inspired by [Darcy Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884060) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> Crossposting from stumblr.  
> This is a headcanon not a fully fledged story.  
> In which Brooklyn Darcy does not become Darcy because she's busy being this Darcy's mom... yeah it's confusing to me to. My brain tried to make Brooklyn Darcy and Darcy Stark the same person and this is what happened.

This one starts with Steve from Brooklyn Darcy working with the other Avengers after the whole aliens invaded New York thing. I usually picture it with the popular Avengers Tower situation where they’re all taking advantage of the fact that Tony designed and built them each a floor.

Anyway, they’re fighting someone with powers who looks at Steve in the middle of the battle and says “There is a wound left open that you can heal.” Then the person makes some sort of gesture and there’s a flash of light and at the end of it… Steve’s still standing there looking confused. The Avengers freak out and afterwards no one is sure what happened but Steve is fine.

Meanwhile, when the person did their thing they sort of created a second Steve and sent him back in time. He ends up appearing in Howard’s lab not long after Belle got Bucky back from Hydra the first time. Cue a lot of chaos while Steve gapes and says “but you died! You fell off the train!” And Belle yells “No, YOU died!” And Bucky asks “What were you thinking you stupid punk? What kinda moron crashes a plane into the ocean?”

It falls to Howard to be the voice of reason and somehow calm them down. Once they settle, the explanations go around. It’s the 1950’s, Belle’s not aging, Bucky has some form of the serum and Hydra had him, and Howard created Shield with Peggy. And then Steve tries to tell them that he was defrosted and alive in the 21st century and was fighting aliens and such with a new team only to find that every time he opens his mouth to talk about the future he jumps forward a few days and the hubbub starts again.

Finally it’s decided that he shouldn’t try to tell them anything until they reach the time when he was sent back. It doesn’t take them long to realize that Steve also time skips when he tries to do something that would identify him as Captain America.

Steve, Belle, and Bucky settle down together as best they can when Hydra still steals Bucky back every so often and Steve time skips whenever he slips up. Their lives are, however, more stable than in Brooklyn Darcy’s timeline, and Belle gets pregnant three times over the seventy years Steve spends on ice. Since all three of them have some version of the serum, they’re not surprised to find that once their children reach maturity, their aging slows dramatically.

Their eldest child and only boy is Phillip James and they’re very proud of him when he goes into the military… and only a little exasperated when he ends up a Shield agent.

Their middle daughter is Talia, and her parents are surprised by her red hair until they remember that Belle’s grandmother had red hair. She is with Bucky one of the times Hydra catches up to him. They take her too and do their best to completely erase all memories of her family and her past. They give her a new name and a new identity. It doesn’t completely stick, and she gets away, but her family doesn’t hear anything about her until Clint Barton is sheepishly explaining to Phil that he brought the Black Widow in.

Their youngest is Darcy, who is born after Talia is taken, and who they are therefore incredibly overprotective of. Since the only people who know are immediate family and the Starks, Darcy grows up sheltered. But since most of her family is super in some way or another, she also grows up fearless. And since there are various reasons for why her life is so different, but many of them point back to Hydra, she grows up angry.

College is an exciting new experience for her because for the first time she is away from the nest and allowed to experiment and explore. She still tries to be careful and not attract attention, which is why she doesn’t excel on paper at anything, and why people often only see her as a well-meaning ditz.

After Thor happens, Jane and Erik realize that there’s more to her than meets the eye, but the only comment made is when Erik notes that Darcy is very good at handling Jane. Darcy is hard-pressed not to laugh at this because after hanging out in cousin Tony’s lab, Jane is easy.

When Steve gets defrosted, his time-travel self disappears and they’re all left waiting for whatever caused it in the first place. In the meantime they all work really hard to make sure that Steve doesn’t find out anything he didn’t know before. Eventually his selves will merge and he will have all his memories and the Avengers will find out, but how it happens depends on the story.

Huh, that ended up way more Steve centric than I planned… but he is the whole reason this verse happens in stead of Brooklyn, so I guess it shouldn’t be a surprise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honey, The Kids are Shrunk (Take 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007105) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug)




End file.
